Charlotte Smoothie
Summary The second Sweet Commander to appear, Charlotte Smoothie is a longleg-human hybrid, the 14th daughter of Big Mom and the oldest in a set of triplets, her younger sisters being Citron and Cinnamon. She's Totto Land's Minister of Juice, and has eaten the Shibo Shibo no Mi, which allows her to squeeze juice out of any object, as well as absorb the liquid into her body or weapons to increase their size and power. She first appears in the Whole Cake Chateau alongside Baron Tamago guarding the 3 ponyglyphs, as intruders are suspected to wish to steal them. With a bounty of 932,000,000 berries, Smoothie has the highest known bounty of any female character in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Charlotte Smoothie Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 35 Classification: Pirate, Commander, Minister of Juice, Paramencia Devil Fruit User, Hybrid between a human and a longleg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Sword User, Limited Elemental Manipulation and Water Manipulation (Via controlling water extracted from her targets or her sword), Size Manipulation (Capable of enlarging her size by absorbing the water content of her targets, appearing like a giant), Large Size (Type 0 when using her power), Limited Matter Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Wring Wring Fruit allows her to wring out the water content of living and inanimate matter. She can remove foreign objects, such as poison, from her body by using her power to wring herself. She can even "dehydrate" magma) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Should be at least comparable, if not superior, to Cracker). The nature of her Devil Fruit ignores durability Speed: Likely Relativistic+ (Should be as fast as Cracker) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ 'via powerscaling 'Stamina: High Range: Varies. At least kilometers to tens of kilometers with sword slashes. At least tens of meters physically. Standard Equipment: Greatsword Intelligence: High. She holds the position of a commander among the Big Mom Pirates, suggesting that she has a considerable amount of leadership and tactical skill, and can quickly come up with plans for her forces to trap and kill enemies Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *“'Shibo Shibo no Mi'” (Squeeze-Squeeze Fruit): Smoothie ate this fruit and became a dehydration human. She can squeeze the juice out of her enemies and slice them with her sword to pull out all their water content to completely dry them out. The liquid can then be drunk by Smoothie as well as others, and tends to be very pleasant to taste. Contrary to how it may look, the extreme wringing gives victims a pleasant sensation, having been seen to cause a woman to moan in pleasure, and also does not actually tear bodily tissues. Even inanimate matter can be wrung for its juice, as shown when Smoothie offered a "lava drink" from a chunk of volcanic rock. She can also use the ability on herself to remove poison from within her body. The water she steals can be stored in her own body, causing her to increase in size. She can also shoot the water out as an attack. **Smoothie also has the ability to consume the content she pulls out from objects or people, increasing her power and size considerably. This also increases her weight. Gallery Sharrotto_smoothie.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Size-Shifters Category:Element Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 7